Fall For You
by FMbumblebeeDK
Summary: One shot of Mello leaving Matt. Song fic. Fall for you by Second hand serenade.


**I needed to write this so badly it was painful...**

* * *

Best thing about tonight's that we re not fighting 

Could it be that we have been this way before 

I know you don t think that I am trying...... 

I know you re wearing thin down to the core..

It was silent in the small room that Matt and Mello shared at wammys, the room had been noisy for the past few weeks, Matt and Mello wernt getting alone. No one had known what was going on with Mello, not even matt. The only thing Matt knew was that L had passed away. ofcourse, near will become his succesor, Mello new that, but did he know how much that effected him?

But hold your breath 

Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you 

Over again Don t make me change my mind

Mello raced around the room trying to pack as much of his stuff that he could before Matt got back to their room. He had to make sure he had what he needed, because once he was out of the gaits, he couldn't come back. Not because he didn't think he would be welcome,but because he wouldn't be able to make himself leave Matt a second time.

Or I won t live to see another day 

I swear its true 

Because a girl like you is impossible to find 

You're impossible to find

Where would he go? how would he get money? Clothes? food? He had enough to get through a few weeks but... He shook his head, he wouldn't talk himself out of this. He packed more clothes. he needed to keep his hands and mind busy. He started doing some of last weeks home work in his mind. 'What about Matt?" The Question he never wanted to think came up to the center of his mind.

This is not what I intended 

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart 

You always thought that I was stronger 

I may have failed But I have loved you from the start

He fell to his knees. 'god dammit!' He slammed his fist into the ground. 'why the fuck do i care so much?' He knew the answer before he asked the question. He picked himself off the floor, and zipped up his bag. "after dinner," he muttered, "I can wait until after dinner." He reasoned it was so he wouldn't have to waste some of the food he packed. But He knew he wanted to see Matt. To say goodbye.

Oh, But hold your breath 

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you 

Over again Don t make me change my mind 

Or I won t live to see another day I swear it s true 

Because a girl like you is impossible to find 

It's impossible

"hey, Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Mello snapped back into reality at the sound of his redheaded friend. he grunted in responce, but internaly winced at the look Matt gave him. 'come on,' he thought, 'this is the last time you'll see him. Make it last.' He shook his head, "sorry," He muttered, "i'm just kinda out of it." Matt smiled, "no prob, i'm used to your mood swings." he teased. when mello didn't respond he started to worry. 'What's up with mell?'

So breathe in so deep 

Breathe me in I m yours to keep 

And hold onto your words Cause talk is cheap 

And remember me tonight 

When you re asleep

Thing were quite and akward after dinner. when Matt announced he was going to bed, Mello was almost relived. but he realized that if he didn't tell him, he would regret it. He watched Matt climb nto hs bedand desided to write a note.

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you 

Over again Don t make me change my mind 

Or I won t live to see another day I swear it s true 

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

When Matt woke up, he found the note on his bedside table.

_Matt,_

_I wish i could have made myself stay, but i refuse to follow in nears footsteps._

_This could not have been prevented, other than Kira never existing._

_You Are the most trustworthy person i've met, and i hope to one day meet you again, regardless of if you hate me or not,_

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you 

Over again Don t make me change my mind

It took matt a few second to realize the the last few lines were blurry because his eyes were illed to the brink with tears. he wiped them away, took a shaky breath and finished reading.

_Because, even if you hate me,_

More tears. Matt didn't bother wiping them away, or even getting up when his legs collapsed under him.  
_even if you never want to see me again,_

Or I won t live to see another day I swear it s true

He felt the broken sob tear through his chest,

_i will always-_

He set down the letter. he didin't need to finish the sentence to know what it said. He knew, He had Known since they met, exactly how he felt and how Mello felt.

He picked up the letter again. He didn't have to, but that didn't mean he didn't want to.

_I will always love you,_  
_Mello_

Because a girl like you is impossible to find 

You're impossible to find

* * *

**Weell? I hope none of you were crying as bad as i was. god, i as bawling liike a baby.**  
**R&R? Or i'll cry again...**


End file.
